This Clinical Cancer Education Program consists of 11 projects in a comprehensive oncology education program coordinated by the Cancer Education Division of the University of Rochester Cancer Center. The primary objectives are (1) To coordinate cancer education for medical and nursing students and residents with the participation of a multidisciplinary group of Clinical Associates and (2) To generate new and improved cancer eduation techniques and materials, both for local and for national utilization, through evaluation and development. The specific projects include an innovative Combined Medical/Radiation Oncology Clinical Associate program; a sixth revision of the nationally-distributed text "Clinical Oncology for Medical Students and Physicians - A Multidisciplinary Approach"; the implementation of five new or expanded medical student programs; the continuation of an active summer Clinical Assistantship program; and increase in Psychosocial Oncology activities at all levels of cancer education; the development of a program for teching medical personnel about the role of cancer nurses in the care of cancer patients; the development of a new course "Principles of Cancer Biology"; and the expansion of the evaluation capacity of the Cancer Education Division.